This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In recent years, following the gradual maturity of the virtual reality technique, people's requirement of the virtual reality device is increasingly higher.
Along with the successive occurrence of various virtual reality devices, the virtual reality device represented by the Cardboard takes a cellular phone as the main part, and an ordinary cellular phone can be changed into a virtual reality device just by using a support composed of two lenses and some cheap materials, which greatly reduces the cost of the virtual reality device. However, due to the limitations of volume and power consumption of the cellular phone, the platform performance cannot meet the requirement of a high-quality virtual reality (VR) scene, and even a cellular phone of the best performance can only run some VR applications having very simple scenes, which largely restricts the usage range of the virtual reality device based on the cellular phone.
In conclusion, there is a problem that the existed intelligent terminal such as a cellular phone cannot well run the virtual reality applications due to the restricted performance.